PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Administrative Core, will provide for overall direction, coordination, and administration of the Case Cancer Disparities SPORE P20. The Administrative Core will include: the P20 Multiple Principal Investigators (Core Co- Directors), and the P20 Administrative Coordinator. The Administrative Core will oversee the functioning of: the P20 Executive Committee, the P20 Internal Advisory Board, the P20 External Advisory Board, the P20 Community Advisory Board, and the P20 Patient Advocacy Board. It will be responsible for facilitating, coordinating, stimulating, monitoring and maintaining scientific and financial oversight for all P20 activities. It will provide the central forum for interaction among all P20 components and all P20 faculty. It will provide the central mechanism for monitoring progress and evaluating performance of all P20 components. It will provide the coordinating mechanism between the P20 faculty and the P20 Internal and External Advisory Boards. The Administrative Core will maintain liaison between the P20, the Case Comprehensive Cancer Center, and the School of Medicine leadership, as well as with external organizations including NCI, other P20s and the SPORE community in general. Core responsibilities will include: ? Oversee conduct of all P20 activities; ? Convene monthly meetings of the P20 Executive Committee; ? Coordinate twice yearly progress presentations of all P20 components to the Executive Committee; ? Organize twice yearly meetings and P20 progress reviews by the P20 Internal Advisory Board; ? Organize annual visits and P20 progress reviews by the P20 External Advisory Board; ? Oversee administration, coordination, and quality assessment of all P20 Core Facilities; ? Coordinate all P20 seminars and the P20 annual retreat; ? Organize and coordinate meetings of the P20 Patient Advocacy Board; ? Organize and coordinate meetings of the P20 Community Advisory Board; ? Coordinate solicitation and evaluation of developmental research awards; ? Oversee management and accounting of grant funds; assure monthly reconciliation of all accounts; ? Assure compliance and maintain documents for all institutional regulatory requirements for human experimentation, animal utilization, toxic material and safety training and utilization; ? Ensure compliance and coordination with all P20 reporting regulations; ? Manage all intellectual property affairs arising from P20-sponsored research; ? Represent the P20 in interactions with other Centers, Departments, and the School of Medicine; ? Coordinate and assure participation of the Case Cancer Disparities P20 in National P20/SPORE meetings.